1. Field Of the Invention
This invention relates to an ink container, for example a pot, tank, or the like, for tampon printing presses having a printing block on which an ink transport element, for example a roller, as well as a doctor blade can be moved back and forth.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ink pots are used to apply ink in conventional tampon printing presses of the type mentioned above. The color pigments present in the ink are heavier than the fixing and solvent means of the ink and thus settle. As a rule, this results in accelerated wear of the doctor blade and in particular of the expensive steel printing block, because the applied ink, which hardly contains any solvent means, dries quickly and the pigments directly contact the doctor blade and damage it.
A further disadvantage is that the quality of the printed image deteriorates over the length of the use of the ink, because a portion of the solvent means evaporates from the ink container. This becomes particularly apparent in connection with small printing and symbols, where accuracy of their detail diminishes because in this situation the proportion of solvent means is reduced too much for resolution.